Crafting
While there are many systems affecting items, this guide will cover the creation of items within the crafting professions. Enhancement, Refinement, Deconstruction will be given a brief overview here but covered in greater detail here ~by Lowride (Klendest) - Alpha Imperium- Lysia Server Materials Types Grey Items are crafted with Grey Materials. In leveling your crafting skills all you will require are grey materials within the x material class. *Mineral *Herb *Wood *Leather *Meat *Cloth Each crafting profession will use 2-3 different kinds of these materials in various amounts and in combination to produce items. Blue and Green Materials are harvested from nodes, found in deconstruction, or crafted. Blue and Green Materials are used in the crafting of blue and green recipes, or combined to craft further processed materials. Blue and Green Materials are not essential in leveling your crafting professions, and take up a lot of storage space in your inventory and bank, so avoid crafting them as a grinding approach. Gathering Materials You can gather materials in 4 ways. #''Manually harvest a node'' - These nodes provide materials in the level tier of the area you find them in. You gain refinement essences that are rare and valuable for crafting. #''Dragon Process'' - Your dragons can be send for the materials of your choosing while you continue to adventure or log out the server will continue the process. So next time you log in your materials will be in teh lair storage. #''Refinement ''- In your inventory is the option to deconstruct looted items, crafted items, and unknown materials. This will provide a variety of materials related to the origin item. #''Searching Mobs'' - After killing a mob, their corspe will sparkle without the loot glow. Searching will provide gems or crafting materials such as leather, cloth, or meat, as well as items used in synsthesis Recipes Recipes will propagate in the crafting window as you level your crafting professions. As you progress in levels new recipes will apear in the list. Recipes can be found on enemies in the world and through deconstruction. If you loot a recipe from an enemy you can right click it in your back pack (B) and it will be transcribed to the list of craftable items in its own catagory in the (U) window. Deconstruction is done through the back pack (B) with the extraction icons at the bottom right of the window. Choose one of the two extraction icons, extraction or batch extraction. When you choose extraction the icon will turn into a blue sword just click on the item to refine and it will be split into its various components. Enhanced Recipes (Green) when deconstructing a looted or crafted item, there's a small chance of generating a recipe of the same item, except one rarity higher. These require better, refined materials and lots of them. The easiest refined recipes to earn are from potions. Crafting Materials '''can be found and harvested in the world OR a better way is to command your dragons to venture out to gather them for your phat Osiron a$$. '''Dragon Process '''is the area in the Dragon Lair that allows you to send out dragons to harvest materials. To use this feature click the dragon you wish to send out for materials > then click the icon in the middle that looks like 3 stripes right below the dragon head (dragon info icon). This is the Dragon Process area of the Lair, use the pull downs and the icons to choose the materials you want for crafting and click add. '''Tip: '''Open the Material Refinement Window (U) and drag the window next to your Lair window when choosing materials to gather. This way you can study each recipe and choose the materials to be gathered as you level your crafting. '''Tip:' '''Make sure you check your dragons skills before you send them out as some dragons have enhanced material finding skills and will give you a percentage boost of materials for no extra cost. '''Tip: '''Crafting can be expensive! Be careful to keep an eye on your gold, you may need to run a few more quests or PEs (public events) to replenish your pockets! Depending on the item crafted you can sell them to break even or even make a little money back so watch what it costs to craft the item vs. how much you can sell it for to a vender. '''Lair Storage '''is where all your materials will be stored. It is best to keep gathered materials in the Lair Storage as there is limited space in your backpack and bank. When crafting just grab the amount that you need only. '''Unknown Items' are best left in the Lair Storage as they are generally for advanced / enhanced recipe crafting. Unknown Items are gathered when you send your dragons out for materials. Tip: When you level into advanced crafting and actually need these items, extract Unknown Items one at a time to find out what kind of material they are first before filling up your bag with something you might not need any time soon. Tip: If you have extracted the Unknown Items at an early level as many people do, not know what they are, it might be a good idea to just sell them instead of storing them as you may be caring them around for some time before you actually need them. Your dragons will gather more for you as you gather materials in the Lair so selling them off shouldn't be an issue. Edited by PhatfasmicKronos''Kronos Server ''9/30/13 Catalysts and Crafting Catalysts (obtained through refining, friendship compass, or the cash shop) increase the odds of getting the better results. This does not give any more experience, but is of a much higher quality. Catalysts through refinement come in types. * Invasive Catalyst (purity 2%) * Cumulative Energy Catalyst (purity 2%) * Preservation Catalyst (purity 2%) Material Refinement '''is used for crafting catalysts above through refinement (combining them together in different orders). '''Synthesis and Refinement Essences are used in the Material Refinement window (U). Refinement Essences can be gained by mining, gathering herbs and chopping wood. Synthesis items are gained from looting and include: * Bone * Sharp Horn * Sharp Scale * Sharp Fang * Crust * Coarse Tendon Material refinement is the first panel when you open the crafting window (U) with an icon that looks like a beaker. Refining synthesis items in combonation creates catalysts to be used in crafting weapon, armor and jewlery. To add a catylist to an item you are crafting click the beaker in the crafting panel and if you have a catalyst in your bag they will show up for you to select. Crafting normal recipes '''has a small chance of producing a much higher quality Green item with extra random stat enhancements. '''Crafting Enhanced (Green) recipes have the chance to produce Green, Blue and Purple gear. They can be found in the world through drops or discovered through deconstruction. Once items are looted and in your bag (B) you can right click them to transcribe to your crafting recipe area (U). Crafting Catagories all have the option Processed Product in the pull down menu. This is for refining materials for recipes. Generally for enhanced level (Green) recipes (? guessing on exact usage , please fact check) Grey Items-- have no extra character stat enhancements. Green Items-- produce 2 random character stat enhancements (At level 20, ~3% chance.) Green Enhanced Item recipes-- chance of (95.4% green) (3.3% blue) (1.3% purple) at lvl (?) Blue Items-- produce 3 random character stat enhancements. (from Green Enhanced Item recipes) Purple Items-- produce 4 random character stat enhancements. (from Green Enhanced Item recipes) Orange Items-- (?) ... Other (?) (need details on how to produce these items or how they come about) Crafting Armorsmith Recipes '''uses various ores, leathers, wood and cloths to produce Helmets, Tunics, Pants, Shoes, Back Armor, Shoulders, Shields, and Amulets. '''Crafting Potions Recipes uses herbs, ores and meat to produce: Remedy Potions (Healing & Action point) Supplementary Potions Enhance (Speed, Strength, Constitution, Ferocity, Intelligence, Charisma, Dragon Affinity, Precision, Dragon Spell, Elemental Resistance, Natural Resistance) PvP Potions (?). Crafting Chef Recipes uses herbs, meat, wood and gems. Food Recipes replenishing health Provisions Recipes Enhance (Speed, Strength, Constitution, Ferocity, Intelligence, Charisma, Dragon Affinity, Precision, Dragon Spell, Elemental Resistance, Natural Resistance) Pvp Food Recipes (?) Friendship Gift Recipes boost friendship points when given to friends and you will get valuable market place cash item rewards through the freindship compass. (need more details) --See friendship points (link needed). Sacrifice Recipes (?) Crafting Tinkerer Recipes uses gems and various other materials to produce Necklaces, Earrings, Rings, Saddles, Beast Armor and Armlets. Crafting Carpenter Recipes uses herbs,' '''ore, cloth,' leather and wood. Carpentry is designed to craft your home. But is most importantly known for being able to produce the revered Draconic Flute. '''Tip: Crafting potions and food has a chance to generate more of a given item, and while the theories of catalysts work the same in this regard, it's probably not worth the cash until you're making some of the more power recipes in the game. Tip: Backpack Space How do I know if I need to hang on to an item I have looted? Easiest way is to see if you have acumulated a ton of them or if you only have a few. The items you have a ton of are most likely not 'rare' items. Edited by Phatfasmic Kronos Server 9/30/13 Tips for leveling With the limited storage, and quick display of items you can currently craft, it is difficult to plan for efficient leveling. Here are some tips to get you started. **#U is the hotkey to view your crafting profession - Check it before sending your Dragons for materials - View each crafting profession and set the drop down menu to a specific item type - Highlight the highest level item and check the required materials - A stack of 100 from a 5 hour Dragon Process should be enough to level you out of needing that item and into the next tier. **#Crafting Professions require the same materials in many cases. Factor this in when planning a crafting session. **#After taking quests in a new area, use your flying mount to tour over the quest mobs. Work on your kills and collections in the area you see a Material Node so you can harvest it and complete quests at the same time. **#You can store items on the auction house by listing at high prices, or email to an alt to store for 29 days, before sending back and storing for another 29 on your main character. This is helpful for furniture makers. Category:Catalysts and Crafting Category:Crafting Skills Category:Recipes